Pleasing The Rock Couple
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke needed to close a deal with the Rock couple, Rock Lee a fan of Youthful love and his wife Haruno Sakura a fan of Yaoi. So what does Uzumaki Naruto got to do with all this. M for safety. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: hi everyone, due to the success of my story How To 101, Thanks for a good friend of mine for that challenge. Anyway How to 101 is near it's end and to show my appreciation to everyone, here is a new SasuNaru story that I hope would capture your hearts.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto!**

**Title" Pleasing the Rock**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: M (for safety)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a well known business man had a problem. He needed to close a deal that would enhance his image in the business world. The problem is, the people he needed to pleased are Rock Lee, a person spouted about youthful love whether it's asexual or bisexual love and his wife Rock Haruno Sakura, who is a fan of Yaoi. So what does Naruto got to do with all this?**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Sasuke sat looking outside the window of his 37th office floor. He was thinking about the deal that he must at all cause close to be able to further his image in the business world. No matter what happen or what he should do, he's willing to do it just for that deal which he would benefit in the long run. The only question is how he will be able to please the rock couple, please enough to sign the contract.

Sasuke close his eyes feeling his migraine surfacing due to all the stress needed to prepare for the arrival of said Rock couple, from his mansion, where said couple would be staying, to the contract, to plotting of a plan to please and close the deal, and of course let's not forget that he had just returned from a 3 day long meeting from New York.

'Kakashi, you better have something good for me when you return, or god forbids what I'm going to do to you.' Sasuke thought thinking of his personal secretary who had told him to leave everything to him (Kakashi), that he would find an answer to his billion dollar question. And as if Kakashi heard him, Sasuke heard a knock on his office door and in came Kakashi holding a folder.

"Boss!" Kakashi said making his way to Sasuke's table where the previously looking outside the window Uchiha has turned his chair towards Kakashi.

"What do you got?" Sasuke said raising a perfect eyebrow towards Kakashi as he watches his secretary practically skipping with happiness.

"I got you some information that you can use to please the Rock couples." Kakashi said and waited for his boss reaction but when none came he sigh and hand Sasuke the folder he was holding and reporting his findings to his boss. "Rock Lee, the CEO of Rock Corporation is a big fan of youthful love, so all you need to do is show that youthful love of yours to him and as for ..."

"Youthful love? What the hell does it mean?" Sasuke asked looking at Secretary, thinking that he might have miss something because his genius brain doesn't process information the same as Kakashi's brain does.

"Seriously boss, youthful love means, be all lovey-dovey with you're lover." Kakashi simply said looking at Sasuke who was nodding on the information he had received. "And what's more, we can use your sexual preference in our advantage."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Rock Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee's wife is a big fan of Yaoi and since you like guys, well you know what I mean." Kakashi said looking at his boss who's mind is going fast phase processing all the information.

"Brilliant." Sasuke said, really he'd been worrying for nothing. He was telling himself off for being such a worry wart when he skids to a halt, after remembering one important detail. "Damn!" Sasuke swore making Kakashi look at him with interest.

"Care to elaborate?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke didn't said anything else after swearing.

"Damn, I don't have a lover, where the hell will I find one before the Rock comes." Sasuke said trying to think with his exhausted brain.

"One word boss. UCHIHA." Kakashi said saying Sasuke's last name.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I'm an Uchiha and a lot of people are dying to be my lover." Sasuke said, at the same time thinking why he had forgot the fact that he's an Uchiha. Damn!

"Now that we had settled this, why don't you head home and rest, you need it to think more clearly before you start choosing the right person for the job." Kakashi said before saying goodbye and good night to his boss, at the same time going home himself.

Sasuke left his office, driving towards his mansion, at the same time trying to relax his stiff muscles. 'After all this ends, I'm going to get a nice massage.' Sasuke thought. 'Damn, it started raining.' Sasuke added in his thought as he slowed down to make a right turn when suddenly he saw someone stumbling out of the alley shirt covered in blood, Sasuke watch as said man fall down on the cold ground while another person came out of the same alley holding a bloody knife.

Sasuke without thinking got out of his car and wrestled with the man holding the knife, after rendering said man unconscious, Sasuke called the cops and the ambulance before making his way to the barely conscious bleeding blond man.

"Hey, look at me." Sasuke murmured as he tried to get the blond man to stay conscious. Said man look up to his savior with blurry eyes, not really seeing anything. "Stay with me, listen to my voice and stay with me." Sasuke added as his eyes met with the blond strangers eyes. Sasuke could hear the arrival of the cops and the ambulance. The next thing Sasuke knew he was outside the hospital operating room talking to one of the cops while at the same time waiting for the doctor to finish operating on Uzumaki Naruto (According to the library I.D. the police had found on the unconscious man Sasuke had knock out). As for Naruto the only thing he could remember is the blue-black hair style in a chicken butt before succumbing to darkness.

**~oOo~**

Naruto lay on the bed, he was slowly waking up due to the slight pain in his lower abdomen, when he finally regain full conscious, the first thing he notice is the smell of his surroundings, it smells like disinfectant and the only place Naruto knew that smelled like that is a hospital. The next thing he notice was that his left hand was incase in something warm, wondering what it was, Naruto opened his eyes taking in his surrounding, silently congratulating himself on being right, that he was indeed in a hospital, he move his head to the side to see what was incasing his left hand, he didn't expect what he had seen.

His hand was held by a slightly larger hand with pale complexion. Naruto followed the hand upward towards its owner, and what he saw took his breath away. A handsome man with blue-black hair was leaning back on a chair with his legs spread apart in front of him. Naruto watch the handsome man chest as it rise and fall from the man's even breathing. He found that the man's other hand was on his side nearly touching the floor. 'I want to ask him a lot of question, but he looks so peaceful when sleeping.' Naruto thought sighing as he gave up on waking the man since he can't bear to wake someone who's sleeping especially if that someone looks really breath taking while sleeping. Instead Naruto lay on his hospital trying to not fall asleep again since he just woke up, sadly he lost and fell asleep again. The next time he had gain consciousness azure blue eyes met with onyx one.

"I see that, you're finally awake." The owner of the onyx eyes had said looking down at Naruto. "Stay still, I'll call a doctor." The owner of the onyx eyes had said again before pulling away his hand that was still holding Naruto's hand before leaving the room to get a doctor.

A few minutes later, the man with the onyx eyes returned together with a doctor. As the doctor examine Naruto, Sasuke spend those time to look at the man he had save, the blond hair was in a messy spike, those mesmerizing azure blue eyes, the cute nose, plump pink rosy lips that begs to be kiss, tan skin, the feminine curve of the man's slender body, all in all a complete opposite of his own physic.

"You're okay, just as long as you take things lightly." The doctor said declaring his diagnostic.

"Then can I go home now? I mean being in the hospital would cost me a billion, and I don't have that kind of money." Naruto said a little embarrass about not having enough money.

"You don't have to worry about the bill, your friend over here had taken care of it. But if you want to leave then it is okay, like I said your okay as long as you take things lightly for a couple of weeks." The doctor said who looks at Naruto who nodded before taking his leave and check his other patient.

"Uhm… I don't know you and you don't know me but thank you for everything. I'll pay you for the hospital bill as soon as I have the money." Naruto said looking at Sasuke after the door was closed behind the doctor.

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and you don't have to worry about the hospital bill or paying me back, just think of it as my good deed for the year." Sasuke said offering his hand in introduction.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and as much as I want to do what you had said, I can't, I don't like owning people something. I just don't." Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke watch as a big smile form in Naruto's face making his heart skip a beat, he didn't know why but somehow he wanted to get to know Naruto and have the blond in his side, so without even thinking he made a proposition to the blond. "Very well, how about doing me a big favor?"

**Okay guys! That's the first chapter! Tell me guys what you think, should I or should I not continue it. This is like a test run for this story. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm happy that my story Pleasing The Rock Couple has 100 plus hits but what I want is your reviews, I need to know if anyone is interested in reading the story or not. Because if there's no interest, I could drop the story and concentrate on others, or I could redo it to make it more likable. And in order to do that I need to know what you guys think. The question now is should I continue this or not?**

**Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


	3. Chapter 2: Gay Or Not?

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! I hope you'll like it! I would like to invite you guys to read my other SasuNaru, my first ever written SasuNaru entitled How To 101, also try Icha Icha Paradise series. For those who had read How To 101, please watch out for the announcement of the sequal. Anyway thanks for your review and telling me to continue this story, I need reviews from you guys to see how you guys view my story, so reviews are important, hopefully you'll review this chapter as well and tell me what you think.**

**RECAP:  
**"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and you don't have to worry about the hospital bill or paying me back, just think of it as my good deed for the year." Sasuke said offering his hand in introduction.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and as much as I want to do what you had said, I can't, I don't like owning people something. I just don't." Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke watch as a big smile form in Naruto's face making his heart skip a beat, he didn't know why but somehow he wanted to get to know Naruto and have the blond in his side, so without even thinking he made a proposition to the blond. "Very well, how about doing me a big favor?"

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Two: Gay Or Not?**

"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve money, as you just heard I'm short on cash and for the fact juggling 3 jobs still isn't enough to pay for my rent and necessities." Naruto said as he looks at Sasuke.

"Well, it doesn't involve money." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who looks relieve.

"I see, what is it then?" Naruto asked a little curious. 'What could I possibly help him, I mean, look at him, he doesn't seem like a man who would need something, in fact he looks like a man who have everything he could possibly needed.'

"You see, I'm a business man and there's this contract I needed to close, the problem is the person I need to sign the contract is a little hard on bachelors like me, I can't really explain it but when it all comes down to is that I need you to pretend as my fiancé just until I close the deal." Sasuke said looking at Naruto's reaction. Sasuke watch as the blond feature saw shock.

"Are you blind or have you not notice that I'm a guy?" Naruto asked thinking whether or not Sasuke was only pulling his leg.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to explain to you, Rock Lee the person who I need to close the deal with is a fan of what he called youthful love," Sasuke said "Please don't let me explain." Sasuke added once he saw Naruto's confuse look. "Anyway, his wife Sakura is a fan of Yaoi."

"I see so you want me to pretend to be your lover so you could get into these couples good books." Naruto said looking at Sasuke who nods in affirmation. "Are you even gay?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke said then suddenly stand up before saying. "Look forget it, what was I thinking asking you, you might not even be gay. Anyway I need to go home got to go to work tomorrow. Just…"

"Hang on a sec." Naruto said standing up as well ignoring the small pain coming from his wound. "I didn't say I won't help you and I also didn't say I'm not gay."

"So, you're gay?" Sasuke asked and part of him is unconsciously praying that the blond is gay.

"Yes, I am." Naruto simple answered.

'His gay!' Sasuke though as he let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "I see, and you're going to help me?" Sasuke asked praying that the blond will, Sasuke couldn't explain it but there's something about the blond that kept pulling him in towards the blond man.

"Yes, I'll help you since you did save my life, however, I got 3 jobs and…"

"I'll talk to your boss and since you needed the money, I would like to pay you, take it like your working for me as my personal assistant." Sasuke said then added, "You needed the money, you said it yourself, when I save you, you already repaid it by agreeing to be my fiancé, the money I'm paying you is a compensation since you need to halt your life for a while. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Naruto agreed as thought that Sasuke was right he needed the money for his rent and also for the fact that he was thinking on going back to school to finish college.

"Good, now I just remember, you wanted to go home already since according to you staying in this hospital will cost you billions," Sasuke said smirking when he saw the blond blush in embarrassment "Why don't you get dress and I'll sign your release form, then you can come home with me and I could show you around my place and introduce you to all my staff before the Rock couple arrive?" Sasuke asked thinking how the blush suits the blond.

"Okay." Naruto said then added, "Uhm, I don't have anything to wear though." Naruto avoided looking at Sasuke who he could feel was smirking at him.

"Here." Sasuke said handing Naruto a set of clothes. "A friend of mine who happens to be a doctor here gave me those while you were still sleeping. He said you could use it for a change of clothes since yours are torn pretty badly." Sasuke added when he saw the questioning look Naruto was giving him.

"Thanks." Naruto said taking the clothes and went to the bathroom to change while Sasuke left and signed for Naruto's release form.

For Naruto, everything that had happened after they get out of the hospital and enter Sasuke's mansion was a blur due to his still weak body and the anti pain drug on his system. All he can remember is being introduced to the maids and other personal in the mansion as Sasuke's fiancé and something about being called Naruto-sama. So it was a shock when Naruto woke up and found himself in a nice soft bed with silk pillow and quilt and what's more shocking is that he wasn't alone in bed. The arms that was wrap around his waist tightly said that much.

Naruto slowly extract himself from those arms before turning and seeing who the person hugging him was. He saw Sasuke sleeping beside him and to Naruto somehow waking up beside Sasuke felt right. That somehow his place is where Sasuke is and that though made Naruto shiver not with disgust but something more of a pleasure.

"I see that you're awake." Sasuke said taking Naruto's mind away from his thoughts and focus on the laying Uchiha.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Naruto whispered in a voice that made Sasuke quite aware of the beautiful blond man beside him (A/N: Yeah, Sasuke had finally admitted that the man was beautiful.) and the growing need between his thighs.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought as he think of something that would stop his Jr. from growing especially when he was so close to Naruto who without even trying had caught his attention so much. "No, you didn't wake me; I usually wake up at this time so that I could get ready for work." Sasuke answered when he had his control over his libido back.

"I see." Naruto said then taking his eyes off Sasuke while at the same time thinking of something he could say to break the slight awkwardness that was slowly building. Sasuke had gotten out of the bed and was walking towards the bathroom when Naruto had stop him with a question. "Why am I sleeping in your bed?"

"You're sleeping in my bed because you're my fiancé." Sasuke said simple as he entered the bathroom leaving a small crack on the bathroom door so he could still talk to Naruto.

"But I'm only your fiancé once the Rock couple had arrived, but they aren't here yet right?" Naruto asked as he slowly made the bed.

"They might not be here yet but I want to start pretending already so that once they have arrived you are well adjusted with our situation already." Sasuke said as he dunks his head on the cold water to take the shampoo off his hair.

"I see." Naruto said as he grabs his chest. Naruto don't understand it but somehow after hearing Sasuke said the word pretend his chest suddenly hurt. It's like his heart was being squeeze. 'Why though?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto spun around after hearing Sasuke's question, making him now facing Sasuke. He saw Sasuke's figure leaning against the side of the bathroom door in nothing but a towel covering his private area and a towel around his neck with his arms cross around his chest. Seeing this image made Naruto's throat go dry.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking." Naruto said once he had pried his eyes off Sasuke's body.

"What about" Sasuke asked still not moving from is position

"About how a person should act towards his lover." Naruto lied since he had a pretty good idea how he should act since he had a lover once.

"And have you found the answer yet?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't tell how but he knew that the blond had lied to him.

"Yes, I have." Naruto said. Naruto notice that Sasuke somehow didn't buy what he said. So he did the only thing that would take Sasuke's mind off the subject. Naruto approach Sasuke's figure and slowly reach for the towel, around the raven's neck and slowly but gently started to use the towel to dry the raven's hair. "The air condition is on, and standing there still wet will make you catch a cold." Naruto said looking straight at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at Naruto's eyes as he let the blond dry his hair. 'Is this how lovers act?' Sasuke thought, he in all his glory hadn't have a lover all he had before is a string of one night stand nothing more. And even though he had dated before and had a lover before, he didn't allow any of them to be this close to him. But somehow with Naruto he couldn't help but let the blond step in his personal space.

"Here, continue drying yourself while I prepare your work clothes." Naruto said taking both Sasuke's hand and putting it on the towel on top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke continued to towel himself as he watches Naruto open his closet and started to take rummage around. He watches as the blond take out a black slack, blue long sleeves shirt and a black tie and business coat. Sasuke took the clothes the blond had offered him before making his way back to the bathroom to change. Once he came out he was fully dress except for his tie, which Sasuke had on his hand.

'Blast this tie, I should have paid attention when mom was still alive and thought me how to do tie.' Sasuke thought as he struggle to put on his tie.

"Let me." Naruto said after he had finish drooling over Sasuke and realize the raven was having a hard time with his tie. Naruto reach for the tie and carefully made the tie for Sasuke. "There you go." Naruto said once he was done and moving to Sasuke's side so that the raven could see his appearance on the mirror.

"Thanks." Sasuke said facing Naruto. "Why don't you get ready as well so we could have breakfast together." Sasuke suggested as he push Naruto towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure, but there's a problem though, I got nothing to wear." Naruto said since all his clothes are back at his small apartment. And all he has is the clothes that Sasuke's doctor friend had given him which reminds Naruto he had worn the same clothes to bed last night.

"Who told you, you don't have any clothes." Sasuke said before going to the other side of his closet that Naruto hadn't opened. Sasuke opened the closet door and reveal clothes (that he think Naruto would like) in Naruto's size. "Last night I had one of my butlers goes to the shop and buy clothes for you." Sasuke answered as soon as he saw the question in Naruto's face.

"Thanks." Naruto said. He went to where Sasuke was standing, took out an outfit and kiss Sasuke on the cheek before running all the way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sasuke stood beside the closet with one hand on his cheek in shock. Although he was shock from the chaste kiss on his cheek, he could say that he had like the feeling that had course through his body once Naruto's lips had touch his cheek. Sasuke shook his head to stop his mind from going to la-la-land before he told the blond he was going to be in the dining room waiting for him and left, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Naruto on the other hand heard what the raven said and said okay. As Naruto took a bath, all he can think about is the kiss he had given the Sasuke, even though it was just a chaste kiss on the cheek, Naruto couldn't help but to remember the tingling feeling he had felt on his lips once it had connected with the raven's cheek.

'Damn it Uzumaki, it was just a kiss on the cheek, and you really didn't mean it, it was just a spur of the moment thing, he gave you new clothes and you were so thankful and happy that you had kiss him. Beside this is all just a pretend.' Naruto thought as he finish his quick shower and get dress. "Don't set yourself up again Naruto, you already been hurt once, and you vowed never again to let yourself get hurt." Naruto told himself as he looks at himself in the mirror. 'Everything is just pretend.' Naruto thought as he close Sasuke's bedroom door behind him and made his way down to the dining room.

**Here goes chapter 2. Tell me guys what you think. Don't forget to review since sometimes reviews are the only thing that fuels me to go on with a story. Anyway I'll try updating as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 3: Tousan

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the review for the last chapter. Also I would like to invite you all to read How To 101 and the sequel which is up now entitled Family 101.**

**RECAP:**

"Thanks." Naruto said. He went to where Sasuke was standing, took out an outfit and kiss Sasuke on the cheek before running all the way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sasuke stood beside the closet with one hand on his cheek in shock. Although he was shock from the chaste kiss on his cheek, he could say that he had like the feeling that had course through his body once Naruto's lips had touch his cheek. Sasuke shook his head to stop his mind from going to la-la-land before he told the blond he was going to be in the dining room waiting for him and left, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Naruto on the other hand heard what the raven said and said okay. As Naruto took a bath, all he can think about is the kiss he had given the Sasuke, even though it was just a chaste kiss on the cheek, Naruto couldn't help but to remember the tingling feeling he had felt on his lips once it had connected with the raven's cheek.

'Damn it Uzumaki, it was just a kiss on the cheek, and you really didn't mean it, it was just a spur of the moment thing, he gave you new clothes and you were so thankful and happy that you had kiss him. Beside this is all just a pretend.' Naruto thought as he finish his quick shower and get dress. "Don't set yourself up again Naruto, you already been hurt once, and you vowed never again to let yourself get hurt." Naruto told himself as he looks at himself in the mirror. 'Everything is just pretend.' Naruto thought as he close Sasuke's bedroom door behind him and made his way down to the dining room.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3: Tousan**

Naruto made his way down to the dining room where he found Sasuke reading a newspaper while drinking his coffee. Sasuke who was reading the newspaper look up and saw Naruto standing at the dining room door way looking at him.

"Why don't you come sit beside me." Sasuke said as he motion for Naruto to come and sit on the chair beside his.

Naruto slowly move towards the chair Sasuke had indicated. As he sat on the chair one of Sasuke's maid enter the dining room through the kitchen with a plate in hand, she place the plate of food in front of Sasuke before turning his gaze to Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama, what would you like to have for breakfast?" the maid ask politely.

Naruto who felt awkward with being called Naruto-sama, shook himself in his thought and told himself to get use to it since it is part of the act. "Orange juice and Pancakes would be lovely, uhm, also can you make the edge of the pancake a little crispy." Naruto answered politely as well.

"Of course." The maid said before she left the dining room to prepare Naruto's breakfast with Sasuke's personal chef.

Naruto sat quietly on his chair. Once in a while he would glance at Sasuke wondering if the guy would bring up what he had did this morning. (The kiss) The silence was broken when Sasuke told Naruto what the agenda for today.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting the blond's attention. "You're going with me to the office so that you can meet my staff there and especially my personal assistant since his the person you would likely spend a lot of time with." Sasuke added looking at Naruto who was looking at him with full attention. "After that, we're heading to the jewelry shop."

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked after hearing the words jewelry shop.

"Because we need to get you an engagement ring." Sasuke said matter of factly.

"How about I just use my mom's engagement ring?" Naruto asked somehow not liking the idea of buying a ring. Is it because of the idea of wasting money or the idea of buying an engagement ring together like a real couple, he didn't know, all he know for sure is he didn't like that idea.

"And why would we do that?" Sasuke asked not seeing Naruto's point on using his mother's engagement ring.

"Because using my mother's ring would mean not wasting your money on buying a new one when all of this is really just an act." Naruto said as he denies the fact to himself that just now he sounds bitter.

"I'm sorry Naruto but as an Uchiha fiancé you should have the best of the best, that is just how life is as an Uchiha, and since you're going to be one, you need to get use to it." Sasuke said trying to control his anger, he wasn't sure why he got angry, but after hearing the words just an act, he just lost it.

'But we're not really going to get marry and I won't really be an Uchiha.' Naruto though as image of someone else marrying Sasuke flow in his mind making his heart clench in pain. "Of course, your right, I should have seen it that way." Naruto said in a way that said discussion is over.

Sasuke wanted to say something else but stop when the maid return with Naruto's pancakes and orange juice. For the remaining of breakfast neither Sasuke nor Naruto spoke again.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke and Naruto arrive at Sasuke's office and the blond was quickly introduce to all the staff of the building except for one, Sasuke's secretary who according to Sasuke was always late. As soon as they reach Sasuke's office, Sasuke made his way to his office chair and started with his work while Naruto was left sitting in one of the couches in the room to admire his surrounding and the view being provided by the window of the 40th floor.

As Naruto watch the view of the city he had live in ever since he could remember with open awe, he didn't notice Sasuke who was watching him quietly, work forgotten as he admire the blond physic as the morning sun shine down upon said blond. Before Sasuke's mind could go wonder off somewhere with the blond as his main subject, Sasuke's door burst open and in came his always late secretary.

"There you are boss!" Kakashi said as he entered his boss's office not even scared from the glare he was receiving from said boss. "So, where is this fiancé of yours that everyone in the building had been talking about?" Kakashi said looking around and landing his eyes at Naruto, before Sasuke could say anything he was interrupted by a loud exclamation coming from Naruto.

"Kakashi-tousan!" Naruto said pointing at his adoptive father's boyfriend which in a crazy way made Kakashi his adoptive father as well.

"Chibi!" Kakashi said as he look from Naruto then to Sasuke then back to Naruto again, "Uchiha, don't tell me Chibi is your pretend fiancé." Kakashi said in his very protective voice that Sasuke hadn't heard Kakashi ever use. Heck it was even his first time to hear Kakashi address him as Uchiha or see Kakashi look at him like he was about to kill someone.

"Yes, he is!" Sasuke said with a cocky smirked, for heaven's sake his an Uchiha and he won't let an Hatake to undermine him. "What's it to you?" Sasuke added still not letting up on his smirk at the same time trying to figure out what Kakashi's relation to _his_ fiancé.

"No!" Kakashi simply said putting himself in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto, not because the two were standing close to each other which they are not, but Kakashi's purpose was to hide Naruto from Sasuke's gaze.

"What do you mean by no?" Sasuke demanded angry at Kakashi for obscuring his view a little of the blond.

"You know what I meant; I said no, I won't let you use Chibi as your pretend fiancé." Kakashi said not backing down, didn't even noticing Naruto who had flinch upon hearing the word pretend or Sasuke who had flinch a little as well upon hearing the word pretend, however what Kakashi had notice was the anger that was building inside his boss.

"Give me a good reason why I can't have Naruto as _my_ fiancé." Sasuke said, he didn't know why he was angry at his secretary especially after his secretary had told him that he couldn't have Naruto as his fiancé or when he had heard the word pretend but one thing for sure, he need to let Kakashi see that no one can stop an Uchiha for having what he want.

"Because he is my son." Kakashi said and as if someone had died, everything went silent.

"What?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence. "How can he be your son, your both even don't look alike."

"His adoptive father and I are lovers and I considered Naruto as my son as well." Kakashi said wondering why his boss is adamant on having his adopted son as his fiancé. "Could it be that his boss has finally fallen in love? But if yes, then why did it have to be with his adopted son, he didn't want to see his adopted son got hurt again by a rich bastard but maybe just maybe his boss is the one who could make Naruto happy." Kakashi thought thinking that behind his entire boss's bastardness lay a man with a warm heart who would do anything to protect and love the person he had chosen for himself since it's an Uchiha way.

"Dad, it's okay, it's not Sasuke's fault it was actually mine." Naruto said distracting Kakashi from his thought as said dad look at his adopted son who had move beside Sasuke without him (Kakashi) noticing at all.

"What do you mean Chibi, of course it's not your fault but Sasuke." Kakashi wasn't thinking about what he was saying all he can think about is how his son and his boss look good just by standing beside each other, how will they look like then if they are holding hand and all and as if his prayers was answered, Kakashi watch as his son intertwined his left hand with Sasuke while his boss didn't even pull away from his son.

"Dad it's mine, see, Sasuke save my life last night, I was mug and I thought I was going to die since I was bleeding and all, and Sasuke, he saved me and stayed with me at the hospital…" Naruto was cut from his explanation when Kakashi interrupted them.

"What, your mug and at the hospital, then why didn't the fucking hospital called me or your mother." Kakashi said more than asked while at the same time cursing the hospital and the employees. "Damn, and Iruka and I thought you just spend the night with one of your friends."

"Dad, relax, and to answer your question, they didn't call because I don't have my wallet where your information was in anyway as I was saying Sasuke had stayed with me then after I woke up we talk and he asked me for a favor and that I could decline if I want, that favor was to be his fiancé and I agreed, so it is my fault not his." Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's hand who in return squeeze back.

"Are you sure about this son?" Kakashi asked looking straight at his son eyes. Naruto understand the hidden meaning on Kakashi's words while Sasuke knows that he had just missed something important.

"Of course." Naruto said with confident he didn't know he still poses, after the breakup he had few years ago, he had never been confident with his feeling anymore or his decision especially if it got something to do with people other than his proven friends and his two fathers.

"Very well then if you say so." Kakashi said with a small smile under the masked he was wearing, somehow Kakashi had the feeling that his boss would be a good cure for his son and vice versa. Kakashi couldn't explain it but he always trust his feeling since it never failed him. "We got one problem though." Kakashi said and smiled again as he watch Naruto and Sasuke look at each other confuse and then back at Kakashi.

"What?" Naruto whispered a little afraid of the answer that he would get from his dad.

"You're Iruka-kaasan" Kakashi simply answered.

"SHIT!"

**Well there you have it guys, tell me what you guys think, the Lee would be arriving soon but the next chapter would be Sasuke meeting Iruka. **


	5. AN

**To my loyal readers,**

**To the readers of the ff. stories Second Chance (Junjou Romantica) and Pleasing The Rock Couple (Naruto SasuNaru Pairing). Right now, I'm pretty busy with work and with a writer's block on this two story, I won't be able to update for a long time. In fact I'm going to concentrate on my other story Family 101 (Naruto SasuNaru pairing) till the story finish. As soon as Family 101 is over I'll put a poll up for you guys to vote on which story I should write next. Thanks for understanding! Until then! **


End file.
